Bram Storker's LUCK!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A series of unlucky events hits Lilly and evryone tries to understand why. But will it be the answer they excpected?
1. And so it begins

"That was so awesome." Humphrey said to Aaron.

"Yeah, well, it was no big deal." Humphrey was of course mentioning the plan he help Humphrey with to get rid of that wolf Jacob.

"I think he's serious. He doesn't give that many thanks." Garth said.

"I do, just not to you."

"Ha! Burn!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Whatever. Well, Lilly and I have to get back to the den. We have to help Eve with Winston's stuff."

"You do know I'm coming too, right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why did you just 'Lilly and I'?"

"Um, because we're a couple…?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"You wouldn't say that if you and I were married."

"Yeah, would you do that if you were married to Kate?" Lilly asked.

"Of course." Lilly gave him a hurt look. "I mean no…" Kate gave him a hurt look. "I mean, maybe…"

"You're an idiot." Humphrey said.

"As I said before, burn!" Aaron exclaimed.

"I wish you didn't put me in these situations. Why do you do that to Humphrey or Aaron?"

"Because I know Humphrey well enough and I'm afraid to ask Aaron because of the perverse answer he would give."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true."

"…Oh, yeah. That's right." The gang chuckled at his comment.

"Well, enough chit-chat, we have to go." And they did.

"You are sort of an idiot sometimes Garth." Kate said.

"Hey! I'm actually an intelligent wolf."

"Of course you are Garth." Lilly giggled. She then screamed in pain.

"Whoa, what happened?" Garth asked worriedly.

"My paw." She lifted up her paw to reveal a huge splinter.

"Oh, that's bad. We'll take you back to the den and help you." Kate said.

"But, what if I forget that I have this splinter and I step and it goes in further?"

"Trust me. You would not forget that you have a huge thing sticking out of you. Do you forget that you have a tail?"

"No."

"Exactly. Now let's go and fix that up." Garth said and they did.


	2. You are the unlucky one!

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow…"

"Stop touching it!" Kate said.

"I'm trying to look at it."

"Do you look with your hands?" Garth asked

"Ha-ha, very funny. How long before…oof!" Kate and Garth stopped as they saw Lilly run into a tree.

"Are you okay?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She looked at them and they both gasped.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah! You got a black eye!" Kate exclaimed. Lilly looked at herself in the pond. She did have a black eye!

"Oh, no! I just bumped into a tree and I get a black eye."

"Maybe it's not that. Maybe it was just that something rubbed on your eye."

"I think your right. Let me wash it off." She then dipped her paw into the pond and gently rubbed her eye, only to realize that she rubbed algae and poop on her eye.

"What the… oh Eww!"

"What happened?"

"I rubbed my eye with poop and algae!" She then sniffed. "And it's all over my hair and my paw and the river is on the other end of the forest."

"Just calm down Lilly." Garth said. "You'll be alright. We first have to get that splinter out of you and the rest will be history."

"Okay." Lilly replied. As they kept walking, they found Eve's den. But before they got in, Lilly felt something on her back.

"Oh, no."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Could one you check my back?"

"Sure." Garth replied. He then let out a small gasp.

"What is it?"

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I think a bird just took one on your back."

"Oh, great. Just great. Not only I have a black eye, splinter, and algae/poo; I also have bird poo."

"Its okay, Lilly." Kate said.

"Oh, hi girls, Garth." Eve said as she saw them at the entrance.

"What are you three… oh, Lilly!" She ran over to her. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Lilly said solemnly.

"Well, come in. let's get you fixed up." And they did.


	3. Seeing Green

"I still don't understand how I got this black eye." Lilly asked as her mom washed her back.

"It's okay, honey. These things happen." Eve said calmly.

"Yeah, but why did it have to happen to me?"

"Some days it's just like that." Kate said.

"I guess you're right." Lilly said with a light smile.

"Do you still want to help me or should we wait until tomorrow?" Eve asked.

"I think tomorrow is good." Lilly said.

"I think that's the right thing. You can go back to your den and relax." And they did. But the next morning, everything turned downhill. Humphrey and Aaron were being playful omegas when they saw Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly!" Aaron exclaimed. "How are you…whoa!"

"What?" She asked.

"Your fur. It's dirty."

"Oh, that. I was hunting with Garth and I fell down a hill, bit my tongue, and got some scars. It's nothing."

"It's nothing? That looks serious." Humphrey said.

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Really? That doesn't look like you are."

"Well, I am. I don't know but…oof!" Lilly felt something hit her head. Humphrey and Aaron looked at it and saw it was a bird.

"Sorry…" The bird said in a squeaky tone. Then out of nowhere, five more birds came and flew right at Lilly's head.

"Hey, stop that!" Lilly yelled at them.

"What's going on? Do birds not like you?"

"I don't know." Lilly said.

"Wait? How come birds suddenly appear to you, but when I try to get them, they fly away?"

"Maybe if you stop throwing rocks at them, they would come to you." Humphrey said.

"But it's fun!"

"Guys, I'm in pain here…" Lilly said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Forget it. I'm going back to my den." She let out a sigh and left but only to accidentally step in a mud hole.

"Oh, man! My fur!" She muttered something under her breath as she left.

"Man, she is not having a good day." Humphrey said.

"Really, I thought she was having the best day." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Really? Why do you do… w-what's that?" Humphrey asked as he pointed to the bushes where something small ran away.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Aaron said and so they did.


	4. A little bit of luck

Humphrey and Aaron ran for the small object that spied on them.

"What do you think it is?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. Do you think it has to do with Lilly's unlucky streak?"

"Probably."

"You do?" Humphrey asked surprised.

"Humphrey, you need to open up your eyes. Of course it might have to do with her unluckiness."

"I guess your right. Hey, look! It's going into that tree." Humphrey pointed.

"Let's go!" Aaron said. They both stopped at a big oak tree were the object went to.

"I'll stick my head in there and see what's going on." Aaron said. He then stuck his head in the opening.

"Do you see anything?" Humphrey asked.

"No, it's sort of dark and… wait? Oh my God!"

"What?"

"There are leprechauns here!"

"Leprechauns? Those don't exist. Do they?"

"Check it out for yourself." He took his head out and Humphrey put his head in. There were indeed leprechauns.

"Oh my God!" Humphrey exclaimed. The leprechauns in there turned to his direction.

"Oh, you heard that…" Humphrey nervously. They immediately went to him and pulled him into the tree.

"Aaron, help!" Aaron then pulled Humphrey from his tail, but only to be sucked into the tree with him. After a few seconds of pain they opened they're eyes and saw this big room full of gold and silver. Some of the leprechauns were pushing carts of it down a track and they all wore the usual leprechaun get-up.

"What do you think you two are doing?" One of them spoke in an Irish voice.

"Um…uh… we are international business wolves that came from a trip to Japan. We demand respect!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Aaron?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"You better tell us what you two are doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing?" Humphrey asked.

"I am the president Robert O'Malley. We are the counsel of Good Luck. We've been spying on your society for a while now and all of you wolves need a little bad luck."

"Why?"

"Because we hate animals!" One of them shouted.

"You animals are a disgrasce to society! That's why we went out of our way to make a certain white wolf's life filled with bad luck!"

"Lilly!" Humphrey and Aaron said in unison.


	5. Lottery Fools

"You heard me, you doughnuts."

"Doughnuts? Why does everyone call us doughnuts?" Humphrey asked.

"Shut up! We are not going to stop raining bad luck on you're territory."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Here's why." Robert then motioned to a whit-erase board.

"This is our plan."

"You guys have a plan?"

"You bet. Our plan goes like this: "Bring bad luck to animals", "-", "Profits"."

Humphrey and Aaron looked at each other in confusion.

"What's the second one?"

"Well we bring bad luck to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Aaron interrupted. "I mean, what comes after step one?"

"Well, um… hey Darrell! What happens after step one?"

"Well, we bring bad luck to…"

"Yeah, I know but what happens after?" He looked at his partners in confusion.

"We don't know."

"You don't know?" Humphrey asked.

"To be honest, we didn't think we'd get as far as actually bringing the bad luck to an animal." Robert confessed. "But we're not stopping with yours."

"How 'bout we make you a deal?" Aaron suggested.

"What kind of deal?"

"We will win the lottery and give you the money."

"What?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Deal!" Robert shook his paw. "Now get out!" The two were pushed out of the tree.

"Where are we going to get a lottery ticket? In fact, if we do, how will we win?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan. Follow me." Aaron sprinted towards his den with Humphrey following. In his den, he met his creation.

"Good afternoon, my fair…"

"No time to pretend I like you! Lotto me!"

"Excuse me?" He asked in his deep lisp.

"Give me a winning lottery ticket!"

"As you wish." He then printed out a piece of paper out of his mouth. Aaron ripped it out and ran back to the oak tree where they saw Robert standing there.

"You think it'll work?" Humphrey asked.

"I know a little bit about leprechauns. If it looks like money, they will get it."

"Ahhh. You're back." Robert said.

"Here's your winning ticket. No please stop bad-lucking Lilly." Humphrey said.

"Thanks and no."

"Why you little…" Humphrey pinned him down.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was joking!" Robert said.

"Oh." Humphrey said. "We did it!" He exclaimed to Aaron.

"Weirdo." Robert said as he went back into the tree. Then the two wolves went back to their good friend Lilly to tell her the story.


End file.
